


Belleteyn

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, fabuła alternatywna, impreza, słownictwo nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moje wielkie wojskowe wesele, czyli ślub Ves. Czyli łatka-prequel do "Serce ustało". Czyli parada OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belleteyn

– Belleteyn – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Flavius Noel, główny felczer redańskiej armii. – Czyli maści na oparzenia i gaza, do tego coś na…  
– Flavius – wszedł mu w słowo Dratewka – ja cię na wesele proszę.  
– Toteż szykuję się na wesele.  
– W charakterze gościa, nie łapiducha.  
Felczer wzruszył ramionami.  
– Niektórzy nie umieją opuścić posterunku, druhu – stwierdził. Całkiem adekwatnie do sytuacji, bowiem siedzieli w jego pracowni, w trakcie rozmowy zaś Flavius na sekundę nie przestał ucierać maści na stłuczenia. W koszarach przydawała się zawsze, czasu pokoju może nawet bardziej.  
– Oczywiście bez urazy.  
Dratewka machnął ręką, rozsiadł się na sterylnie czystej ławie pod oknem.  
– W porządku – powiedział. – Poużywaj sobie. Wyśmiej żonkosia i dezertera.  
– Wtedy musiałbym wyśmiać także Ves, a nie wiem, jaka jest żeńska forma od „żonkosia” – Flavius wzruszył ramionami po raz wtóry. – Zresztą, teraz mam wypominać? Przecież na tę waszą demobilizację już od dawna się zanosiło.

*

Aidan Barthel, przez znajomych nazywany Dratewką, opuszczenie Wolnej Kompanii rozważał już od blisko dwóch lat, jak to jednak z poważnymi wyborami bywa, metodycznie odkładał ostateczną decyzję na później. Pomysł nabierał coraz wyraźniejszych kształtów, suma odłożona „na cywila” rosła, tylko weny jakoś brakło. Trudno tak znienacka wymienić kamasze na bambosze.  
Bitwa pod Vergen, po której z oddziału Aidana zostało dziewięciu żołnierzy z nim licząc, paradoksalnie w kamaszach go zatrzymała; trochę w tym było poczucia wspólnoty, jakie daje nieszczęście, trochę pragnienia zadośćuczynienia poległym, trochę poczucia, że wycofać się, to jakby spalonego domu nie odbudować. Zasadniczo jednak przeważyło przekonanie, że trzeba być po prostu chujem, by opuścić chłopaków w takim momencie. Dratewka w Kompanii pozostał, razem z sierotkami po Lorenzu Molli – Pogorzelcami, jak ich nazywano dla upamiętnienia pułapki w kopalni – przeszedł po prostu pod komendę Adieu Pangratta, też swojego chłopa. I jął wahać się dalej.  
A potem, w niecały rok po Vergen, w czasie przepustki w Novigradzie, wpadł na Ves z Niebieskich Pasów. Znali się już wtedy, jeszcze ze służby w Redanii, akurat na tyle, by obalić piwo i pogawędzić. Podrzucić życzliwie informację, że jest okazja na zarobek, konwój do Brugge mianowicie. Ochrona przed driadami i luźnym hultajstwem. Szukali doświadczonych, płacili dobrze, a Ves markę już miała wyrobioną. I po Vergen również się wahała, chociaż dużo aktywniej niż Aidan: w ciągu niespełna roku zdążyła zmienić barwy już trzy razy. Co szkodził czwarty? Chłopaków znała, redańskiego orzełka już kiedyś nosiła. Dołączyła więc do konwoju. Potem już w Wolnej Kompanii została, może z przyzwyczajenia. Z Pogorzelcami przestawała najchętniej, może z sentymentu. Z Dratewką rozmawiała najwięcej, może z wdzięczności za informację. Dlaczego pewnego wieczora zniknęli razem z popijawy, nie było sensu rozbierać.  
Po kilku takich zniknięciach Dratewka wszakże złapał wreszcie natchnienie.

*

Towarzyszyły im dosyć śmieszne okoliczności przyrody: pod koniec dnia spomiędzy chmur przebiło się słońce, nie przestało jednak padać. Oxenfurt ze swoimi lśniącymi dachami, z rozwibrowanymi krążkami światła w kałużach i na powierzchni rzeki wyglądał jak pozłacany obrazek, jak witraż w katedrze. Ładnie wyglądał, zdaniem Ves. Przyjemnie się patrzyło z mostku.  
Tak więc stali sobie z Aidanem (od jakiegoś czasu, całkiem niepostrzeżenie w sumie, już nie Dratewką) na nadwodnym tarasie traktierni, opierali łokcie o balustradę i patrzyli. Za plecami mieli rozwijającą się hałaśliwie popijawę. Pod sobą wodę, na wodzie własne rozedrgane odbicia: dwie płowe, pochylone głowy, jedna umalowana, druga po kawaleryjsku wąsata, potem ramiona w szarych mundurach kondotierów i splecione przed sobą dłonie.  
W perspektywie zaś mieli jakąś drobną pacyfikację w Temerii. Kurewsko im się nie chciało. A może to ta zwariowana pogoda tak, bo nie chciało im się wielu rzeczy, ani pić z kompanią, ani nawet na pięterko iść. To znaczy, nie, żeby tak kurewsko i nieodwołalnie, jak jazdy na Temerię. Raczej chwilowo. Wtedy akurat, w konkretnej chwili, chędożenie i piwsko im potrzebne nie były, jakby stanie na mostku, pogadywanie półgłosem i dotykanie się łokciami było wszystkim, czego do życia potrzeba.  
– U Vivaldich mam już sporo odłożone – powiedział Aidan, gdy doszli już do wspólnego wniosku, że wojaczka, cholera, chyba naprawdę przestała ich bawić.  
– Chwali się.  
– Pobudowałbym się wreszcie, może na wsi. Ożenił… może. Co myślisz?  
Ves spojrzała na niego z ukosa, nagle szczerze, niemożebnie, całkiem bez powodu ubawiona.  
– Aidan – zapytała, uśmiechnięta półgębkiem – czy ty mi się oświadczasz?  
Aidan wyprostował się, przeszedł płynnie do postawy zasadniczej.  
– Tak tylko pytam – odrzekł. – Jak nie chcesz, to nie.  
Zabawne to było przecież, rosły, barczysty najemnik, siłą rzeczy patrzący na nią z góry, z miną niby to obojętną, ale jednocześnie z takim wyrazem oczu, jakby siedział na podłodze, z głową na wysokości jej kolan. Śmieszne to było, szczeniackie takie, szkoda, że ręką nie machnął – a jednak Ves, oprócz tego radosnego ubawienia, zdjęła też obawa, czy aby na pewno nie machnie. Wyprostowała się również.  
– Nie mogę mieć dzieci.  
– Przygarnie się, jak zachcemy.  
– Aż tak dużo odłożone nie mam.  
– Jeśli cię to gryzie, to nie musimy się zaraz budować. Pojeździmy, zarobimy… Znaczy, ty zarobisz, ile ci zależy. Mogę, kurde, nawet iść teraz i połowę konta oddać na Wieczny Ogień, na sieroty, co tam jeszcze. Mogę do wody wrzucić, jak chcesz.  
Ves roześmiała się, pokręciła głową. Wariactwo, czyste wariactwo. Majak jakiś. Słońce z deszczem.  
– Nie musisz – powiedziała.

*

Plan był prosty i satysfakcjonujący dla obojga zainteresowanych: ślub w Belleteyn, tak na dobrą wróżbę, potem jazda do Doliny Pontaru, budować się na taniej, wykrwawionej ziemi. A w międzyczasie wesele, oczywiście. Pod gołym niebem, z ogniskami, wiankami, grajkami, z beczkami miodu i stołami w podkowę. I ze stadem gości, a jakże.  
Przy sporządzaniu listy tych ostatnich Ves uderzyła świadomość, jak niewiele nazwisk ma do wpisania. Chłopaki z Wolnej Kompani podpadali pod wspólnych znajomych. Flavius podobnie. Rodziny nie miała, w oddziałach z Cintry, Aedirn i Brugge grzała miejsce za krótko, by mówić o bliższych znajomościach. Vernon już od ponad roku gryzł ziemię. Z nowymi Pasami nie kontaktowała się specjalnie od czasu, gdy zmieniła sztandar… ale dwa lata zdążyli razem przesłużyć. Lubili się. Może już nie tak po wariacku, bez tatuaży i innych oznak przynależności, ale na tyle, by móc się razem zabawić. A zatem Pasy, uznała Ves. Poza tym wysłała jeszcze zaproszenie do Jaskra, choć już bez szczególnej wiary.  
Ze strony Aidana, prócz wspólnych znajomych, miało się zjawić jeszcze paru mundurowych z Redanii, paru starych znajomków z cywila i rodzina. Babka staruszka, jakieś ciotki, jakiś wuj, przede wszystkim zaś głowa rodu, czyli starszy brat z żoną i dzieciakami.  
– Pacyfista – twierdził Flavius.  
– Cywil chędożony – twierdził Tavik zwany Lebiodą, drużba i najbliższy druh pana młodego.  
Cechowy majster, obiektywnie patrząc, podobnie jak Aidan płowowłosy i mocno zbudowany, tylko niższy, przygarbiony od przesiadywania nad kopytem. Dzieci miał czworo, wszystkie milutkie.  
Ves nie obawiała się spotkania z klanem Barthelów. Czego tu się bać? Gawędzili sobie miło, popijali lekkie piwo, dzieciarnia z miejsca nazwała ją ciocią. I tylko, gdy wzięła najmłodsze – dwuletnią Rionkę, różową na buzi, kędzierzawą, słodką jak różyczka z cukru – na ręce, usłyszała wyraźnie, jak rodzice małej wstrzymują dech.

*

Ostatni wieczór panieństwa i kawalerstwa spędzili osobno, każde w swojej kompanii. Pasy przyjechały w pełnym składzie, cieszyły się szczerze, śmiechów, śpiewów i komplementów przywieźli sporo. Miód i wino pili. Próbowali namówić na wyprawę do burdelu.  
– Bo to już, Ves, ostatni dzwonek jest! – mówili. – Od jutra ty już będziesz pani Barthelowa, porządna, kurwa, pani domu!  
Krótko mówiąc, Ves bawiła się świetnie, niespeszona bynajmniej tym, że na wieczorze panieńskim jest nawet nie panną, a jedyną zgoła niewiastą. Całkiem, pomyślała w pewnym momencie, całkiem jak kiedyś. Jak po Garge. Albo jak…  
– Powitać pannę młodą!  
– Lebioda – Ves uśmiechnęła się, zaskoczona. – Myślałam, że pijesz z Aidanem?  
Lebioda nachmurzył się nagle, splunął.  
– Piłem – mruknął, przysiadając się. – Ale jakbym dłużej został, to bym w końcu przypierdolił temu szewcowi zasranemu, jego bratu, a nie chciałem Dratewce przykrości robić.  
– Kaya chciałeś bić? Za co?  
– A za głupie gadanie.

*

Kay miał już dobrze w czubie. Nic w sumie niezwykłego na wieczorze kawalerskim, u krewnych pana młodego zwłaszcza, ale to on właśnie musiał swoje procenty spożytkować na troskanie się o bliźnich.  
– Że tobie to jednak, Aidan, strach nie jest… – mamrotał, wspierając się o ramię młodszego brata. – Miła ta twoja Veska, ładna też, ale jak Rionkę wzięła, to, szczerze ci mówię, aż nas z Lorettą zmroziło. To przecież, cholera, oddział Roche’a był…  
– Nie żenię się z Roche’em.  
– Ale z jego podwładną. I nawet uczennicą, bo, słyszałem, skurwiel sam te swoje Pasy szkolił. I nie chędoż mi – zastrzegł – że Roche nie żyje, Pasy rozwiązane czy co tam. Mi o naukę chodzi. O nawyk.  
– My ze służby występujemy, Kay – przypomniał cierpliwie Dratewka. Jednocześnie podsunął wódkę Lebiodzie, bo twarz druha, zauważył, była czerwona. No, od czasu Vergen Lebioda pół głowy miał czerwone, ale teraz pokraśniała mu ta zdrowa połowa. I to raptownie.  
– I czego ty się boisz właściwie? Że mi gardło w łóżku poderżnie? Że chałupę spali po pierwszej kłótni? Eee, Kajtuś…  
– To nie tak, że się boję. Po prostu, imaginuj sobie, nieswojo mi z myślą, że moja bratowa jeszcze rok temu mogła mi wjechać z oddziałem do domu, wywiesić, dzieciakom wyłupić oczy albo co. Sam wiesz, co się słyszy o Niebieskich Pasach.  
– A wiesz, co się słyszy o najemnikach?  
– O elfach i Rivach też – odciął się Kay. – Nie w gadaniu rzecz, ale w faktach.  
Dratewka westchnął, ale replikę musiał odłożyć na chwilę następną, ponieważ właśnie wznoszono toast.  
– Tobie się chyba – podjął – wydaje, że my w Kompanii to tylko osłaniamy królom dupy albo nosimy rannych na plecach.  
– Nie chędoż – powtórzył Kay. – Wiem, że tobie ten miecz nie do drapania się po rzyci, że mieliście różne tam… rajdy… Ale nie wywlekaliście ludzi z domów. Nie wieszaliście bab z dziećmi, nigdy nie…  
– Zaniechajmy – przerwał Dratewka. – Bo ci się jeszcze zacznę spowiadać i wizję świata popsuję.  
Brat zjeżył się nagle aż po koniuszek brody, pokraśniał niemal tak jak Lebioda. Który, ku uldze Aidana, zniknął był gdzieś.  
– Bo mi się zaczniesz spowiadać – powtórzył zjadliwie Kay. – Prawda, zapomniałem. Co się będziesz domowym powierzał? Przecież ja głupi cywil jestem, gówno zrozumiem.  
– Nie, że nie rozumiesz. Tylko nie wiesz.  
– A, że flaków wypruwać nie umiem? I jeszcze śmiać się z tego potem, jak twoja kompania? Imaginuj sobie, kurwa, że mnie cudze flaki na wierzchu nie śmieszą.  
– I w tym rzecz.  
– Że mnie flaki nie śmieszą?  
– Właśnie – Dratewka zamyślił się jakby, zakołysał wódką w swoim kubku. Posłuchał chwilę, jak chłopaki śpiewają jedną z koszarowych piosenek, tę o Milce i szwadronie tatusiów. Śmiali się, no jasne. Mało który żołnierz nie lubi się śmiać. – Bo wiesz, jak człowiek już nawyknie i przestanie rzygać, to wtedy widzi, że taki, nie wiem, ciołek z poboru, co próbuje sobie z powrotem przyprawić nogę, w sumie śmiesznie wygląda. Tak na zdrowy rozum.  
Kay również pomilczał chwilę, rozebrany chwilą szczerości, powagą tematu i alkoholem.  
– Przeraża mnie – westchnął wreszcie – twój zdrowy rozum, braciszku.  
– Wiem – odrzekł Aidan. I polał im obu.

*

Ves szturchnęła Lebiodę łokciem w bok.  
– Ejże? Coś tak posmutniał?  
Lebioda upijał się w sposób nieobliczalny: nikt nigdy nie potrafił przewidzieć, jakie nastroje wywoła w nim okowita. Ani od czego owe nastroje zależą, ilości, jakości, gatunku czy może cyrkumstancji, w jakich trunek był spożywany. To, że w samym środku turnieju w piciu zamilkł nagle i zagapił się z grobową miną na pełganie świec, dziwić nikogo nie powinno.  
– Kurwa – jęknął żałośnie. – Się czuję, do chuja Lebiody, jakbym przy waszych marach siedział. Albo na swoich.  
– Że co?  
– Przecież razem szliśmy w kamasze, ja i Dratewka, jeszcze wąs nam się dobrze nie osypał… Pierwsze przydziałowe garnki żeśmy razem odbierali, pierwsze wciry, pierwszą kurwę, bo we dwóch taniej… Kawał życia w mundurze… I co? I cywil! Jak w łeb! A gdy na żołnierza zawołają „Mężu!”, to zara miętki się robi w orężu!  
Kompania zarechotała. Ves, chociaż słyszała żart już po raz trzydziesty, również.  
– Powiedz to Lyrowi – rzuciła zaczepnie.  
– Lyr ma babę daleko. Nie, żebym coś do ciebie, Veska… Ale po co i na co? Wyro i tak już macie wspólne, jecie razem, jak się chcecie chędożyć, to przecież idziemy w cholerę, by nie przeszkadzać… Co, źle wam z nami było?  
– Nie, że źle. Ale na swoim żarcie lepsze i wyrko wygodniejsze. Można się kąpać w ciepłej wodzie. I rzyć nie boli od siodła. Domek, pierzyna i ogień w kominie, będzie nam miło jak na maminym cycu.  
Lebioda wsparł głowę o pięść, oparzelina zalśniła słabo od skroni aż po żuchwę.  
– Akurat – mruknął. – Na cycu maminym, jak to rzut onucą od Vergen. A jeszcze dziad jakiś śpiewał na rynku, że tam duchy łażą... Do chuja Lebiody, chłopaki wam będą stukać w okna po nocach…  
Szyby drżały od hałasu, świece płonęły jasnym, wesołym światłem, wódka płynęła z antałków i pachniało pieczoną kiełbasą. Nic nie ścichło, nie przygasło. Cienie wyglądały normalnie. Ale Ves i tak zamarzył się srebrny pieniążek w kieszeni albo choć strzęp czerwonej nitki. Cholera, było Belleteyn, jedno z tych świąt, kiedy podobno nawet powietrze robi się magiczne. Niby w ten dobry sposób, na spełnianie życzeń, ale i tak lepiej uważać, co się gada.  
– Nie przywołuj – nakazała wobec tego. Odplunęła przez ramię, odpukała w niemalowane.  
– Dobrze, dobrze, nie będę – zgodził się pokornie Lebioda. Również splunął, odpukał. Wychylił kubek miodu, dla odmiany. I odezwał się nieoczekiwanie rzeczowym tonem: – Ale z tym kapłanem to też… Przecież mam niższe święcenia, mogę błogosławić młodych.  
– Bez urazy, Lebioda, ale wolimy ślub u kapłana, który jednak wierzy w bogów.  
– I może rozkazy u dowódcy-patryjoty? – zadrwił Lebioda. – A, prawda, na to też się załapałaś…  
– Nie przywołuj.

*

Schody prowadzące na piętro kamieniczki, w której tymczasowo wynajmowali pokój, były ciemne. Sypialnia też, w pierwszej chwili wychodziło więc, że Aidan chla jeszcze w najlepsze. W drugiej chwili uszu Ves dobiegł stłumiony trzask i wiązanka przekleństw pod adresem hubki, krzesiwa oraz ich matek.  
– I w dupę… twoją hubią… – umilkło nagle. – Ves? To ty?  
Ves przeszła w ciemności parę kroków, mocno już rozkołysanych po wieczorze panieńskim. Wymacała ramę łóżka. Piszczelą, więc odzew – „Tak, ja, zostaw już te świece” – poprzedziło kilka żołnierskich słów na temat pochodzenia mebla. Aidan świece zostawił. Nastąpiło kilka niezbornych prób odziania się do snu, po których, wśród nieopanowanego, pijanego chichotu uznali oboje, że kąpać się i tak będą rano, więc ciuchy też mogą zostawić na grzbietach. Oprócz butów, ciśniętych gdzieś w kąt. Albo na stół. Cholera wie.  
– Będziemy ślubowali – zanuciła rzewnie Ves – skacowani jak nieboskie stworzenia.  
– Nie będziemy – mruknął Aidan, na pół już śpiąc. – Flavius nam przyniósł flaszkę elsi… eliski… leku na kaca. Jako ślubny podarek.  
– Poważnie? Wycałuję go chyba! – Nawet poderwała się z zamiarem, ponieważ jednak łóżko zachybotało się wyraźnie, padła z powrotem na siennik. – Jutro.

*

Aidan rozminął się nieco z prawdą. Eliksiru była nie flaszka, a pękata butla, wielka jak do pędzenia bimbru, elegancko opleciona wikliną i z szyjką ozdobioną jakimś ususzonym zielem. Ves nie przypominała sobie znikąd takiej roślinki, prawdopodobnie więc zielsko było magiczne. Albo egzotyczne. A eliksir, cholera jasna, był cudowny, wart stu całusów, nie dwóch, o czym panna młoda nie omieszkała Flaviusa poinformować, gdy cmoknęła go już w oba zapadłe policzki.  
Przez resztę dnia młoda para, przywrócona już do życia po pijatyce, kursowała rześko od miasta na przedmieścia, w byle jak narzuconych mundurach, bata ni ostróg nie szczędząc. Pilnowała, nadzorowała, pomagała w ustawianiu stołów w podkowę, poganiała kucharczyków, próbowała pieczystego, chleba, słodkości, zup i kremów. Wymieniała uprzejmości z wynajętą kapelą. Na gwałt szukała wstążek do majowego słupa, wbitego w środek majdanu. Przyjmowała życzenia od spóźnialskich gości. Taiła przed chłopakami informację o tym, gdzież to przechowuje się alkohole. I cały czas popatrywała nerwowo w niebo, a to szukając zapowiedzi ulewy, a to badając, jak wysoko stoi słońce.  
Ulewy nic nie zapowiadało. Słońce za to pożeglowało w stronę horyzontu niezwykle szybko, ani się spostrzegli, jak czas był kąpać się i ubierać.

*

Zza uchylonych drzwi wyjrzała twarz Loretty, obramowana odświętnym czepcem.  
– Ves? Ubierasz się już? Pomóc ci może?  
– Nie, nie – Ves, wciąż jeszcze odziana tylko w halkę (dziwne uczucie, już zapomniała, jaki luz w kroku daje spódnica), machnęła ręką, uśmiechnęła się z roztargnieniem. – Nie trzeba.  
Po czym, gdy szwagierka zniknęła znów w głębi łaźni, wróciła do przyglądania się. Kiecka przyjechała z Novigradu już w zeszłym tygodniu, ale Ves ciągle jeszcze nie umiała się nią nacieszyć.  
Panna młoda powinna mieć na sobie coś zielonego, na długie życie, długie miłowanie, albo, jak zapewniały z chichotem niektóre starowinki, na długą możność. I coś czerwonego, na szczęście. A zatem zielony aksamitny gorset, haftowany w maki, i podwójna spódnica, spodnia czerwona, wierzchnia zielona. Koszula bez ekstrawagancji, biała, z bufiastymi rękawami, z czerwoną tasiemką pod szyją i na mankietach. A do tego korale, koniecznie dużo, by dzieci były równie liczne i by rodziły się tak łatwo, jak niże się paciorki na nitkę. Ves dotknęła myślą dwóch blizn poniżej brzucha. No, z tym to już nie do niej. Ale korale rzeczywiście były śliczne, prawdziwe morskie, na przemian z bursztynowymi paciorkami. Posyłały złocisto-bordowe zajączki, kiedy przesiewało się je w palcach pod światło.  
O panieńskim warkoczu też mowy być nie mogło, ale wianek i tak szykowano pokój dalej. Tradycyjnie, rękami innych mężatek. Bylica, bo ogień Belleteyn, serdecznik, bo wesele, dzika róża dla koloru. Wstążka też dla krasy, będzie od włosów ładnie odbijać.  
I czerwone trzewiki, jak w bajce albo piosence jakiejś. Albo jak we wspomnieniu, starym, zetlałym, prawie już zapomnianym. Mira, przypomniała sobie Ves, szła do ślubu w czerwonych trzewikach, w sukni białej z czerwonym i niebieskim, ze srebrnymi świecidełkami w wianku. Mało nie pomarły z zazdrości, kiedy tak na nią patrzyły z dziewczynami, na tę królewnę w błyskotkach i aksamitach. No, a rok później wszystkie, i Mira, i dziewczyny…  
Nie trzeba przywoływać. To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Dawno, gdzie indziej, z innymi ludźmi. Zaraza, ubierać się trzeba, bo zimno w tej halce, trzęsie człowiekiem. Ubierać, ale już. Teraz to już inne życie, pewniejsze. Głupie tasiemki, śliskie, z rąk się wymykają. Inne życie, całkiem nowe.  
Tylko że w Pasach też nowe i pewne było.

*

Dziwnie się nosiło te odświętne ciuchy. Nie, żeby niewygodnie, bo były lekkie, miękkie jak woda, ruszało się w nich prawie jak na golasa. Całkiem inaczej niż w mundurze, w tym rzecz. Niechby i galowym. Dziwnie miękko i lekko bez grubego, wojskowego płótna, wełny, bez śladu żelastwa i utwardzonej skóry. Koszula delikatna, kubrak aksamitny, nawet pas bez klamry, bo z boku wiązany. I wszystko w kolorze, spodnie czerwone, kubrak granatowy, też z czerwonymi zakrętasami na modnym, wysokim kołnierzu. Dziwaczne. Miłe, ale dziwaczne.  
Aidan zastanowił się mimowolnie, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich lat miał okazję chodzić po cywilnemu. No, nie licząc akcji w przebraniu i tych momentów, gdy trzeba było wdziać cokolwiek, bo mundur diabli wzięli. Kiedy Kay ślubował? A, prawda, jeszcze w zeszłym roku, na postrzyżyny Yoneca… Mało. Cholernie mało.  
– Przyzwyczajaj się, gamratka twoja mać – mruknął do swojego odbicia, przyczesując wąsy nad miednicą. Źle, uznał, nie wygląda. Jeszcze trzeba sobie zieleniznę przypiąć do klapy, pod wianek Ves, i będzie…  
Jakby na zawołanie skrzypnęły drzwi i w progu stanęła, a jakże, Ves. Bez wianka. W samej tylko halce, odnotował z uśmiechem Dratewka, po czym spojrzał na twarz narzeczonej – i uśmiech zgasł momentalnie.  
– Co jest? – zaniepokoił się.  
– A jeśli się pospieszyliśmy? – zapytała Ves, szybko, nerwowo, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. – Z tym osiadaniem? Może to głupi pomysł jest?  
– Głupi… – powtórzył osłupiały Dratewka i przypuszczenie walnęło go w żołądek, zatamowało oddech. Na chwilę.  
– Słuchaj – powiedział wolno. Bardzo wolno. – Bo nie rozumiem… Ty nie chcesz…  
– Wyjść za ciebie? Kto ci, durniu, powiedział, że nie? – żachnęła się. Zaraz jednak werwa jej przeszła, znów zaczęła rzucać wzrokiem po kątach. – Mówię tylko, że z cywilem to może głupi pomysł. Może lepiej wrócić jutro do koszar.  
W tym momencie Dratewka, i tak już pijany ulgą, poczuł się kompletnie w lesie.  
– Dlaczego? – zapytał wobec tego, z braku lepszych pomysłów.  
– Strzecha łatwo się pali, wiesz przecież. We dwoje się nie wybronimy, choćbyśmy zostawili miecze.  
– Przed kim?  
– Zaraza, kimkolwiek… Henseltem. Wiewiórkami. To Pontar przecież, co chwilę jakiś chuj wiochy pali. W kupie jakoś pewniej... Bezpieczniej.  
A, zrozumiał wreszcie Dratewka. To o to idzie.  
Podszedł do niej, blisko, ale nie dotykał. Spróbował odnaleźć spojrzeniem.  
– Jak gadaliśmy o tym w Temerii – przypomniał cicho – to mówiłaś, że się boisz, by mnie kiedyś w boju nie zarąbali. I że bezpieczniej w cywilu.  
– Bo się bałam – prychnęła, znowu poderwana iskierką zniecierpliwienia. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Iskierka zgasła. – Jak mam się nie bać, Aidan? W cywilu mogą spalić, w wojsku zarąbać…  
– Zawsze przyjdzie umrzeć, nie?  
– Właśnie. Zawsze strach.  
Mógł powiedzieć, zgodnie z prawdą przecież, że cywil jednak mniej ryzykowny jest. Że w Pontarze jeszcze długo będzie spokój, bo teraz tam jest Redania, bo na regularną wojnę złota i ludzi brakuje, bo uwaga królestw przeniosła się ostatnio na wybrzeże i pewnie tam pozostanie. Mógł powiedzieć, że przeżyła przecież szesnaście lat, większość życia, w spokoju i dostatku, a jej wiocha lat miała sto, czyli jakaś pewność na świecie istnieje. Że nieszczęście przecież nie będzie za nią lazło bez końca. Dużo rzeczy mógł powiedzieć, powołując się na zdrowy rozum, doświadczenie i logikę.  
Dratewka uznał wszelako, że w tej chwili chędoży to wszystko, logikę, doświadczenie, zdrowy rozum zwłaszcza – i zwyczajnie, bez słowa, przygarnął Ves do siebie. Cholera, trzęsła się, w samej halce przecież przybiegła…  
– Spróbujmy chociaż – odezwał się gorączkowo, tuląc ją, czując łaskotanie jej włosów na twarzy. – Dobrze? Jak nam się znudzi, nie spodoba, jak cokolwiek, to wracamy w kamasze. Słowo powiedz, to wrócimy. Ale na razie spróbujmy.  
– Co? – mruknęła niewyraźnie. – Wyżyć?  
– To zwłaszcza.

*

Postali tak jeszcze chwilę. Długą. Gdzieś za oknem nawoływali się goście, stukały końskie kopyta, gdzieś słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi i zapalano pierwsze majowe ogniska, tymczasem Ves stała, przytulona do swojego… no, właściwie już męża… ciepłego, namacalnego, oddychającego, ponad wszelką wątpliwość jeszcze żywego.  
– Do rzyci jednak ten eliksir – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się krzywo, jeszcze nie całkiem przekonująco. – Jeszcze mnie polibacyjna melancholia rozbiera. Histerie jakieś… Wybacz.  
– A co tu wybaczać?  
I pomału, jak cisza po burzy, wracała wiara, że Aidan może nawet całkiem długo żywym pozostać.

*

Na małym placyku, zwanym Bednarskim, z wolna formował się ślubny orszak. Wozy, pstre od majowej zieleni, wstążek i dziatwy, ustawiano w zgrabny ordynek, niewiasty ładowały się na nie pomału, szeleszcząc krochmalonymi spódnicami, podprowadzano konie. Przynajmniej część.  
– Dawajcie!  
– Hu-ha!  
Towarzystwo z Pasów i Wolnej Kompanii podcwałowywało, zmuszało konie do iście tanecznych kroków, pokrzykiwało gromko, krótko mówiąc: wyraźnie szykowało się do ostrej, kawalerskiej jazdy przez Tretogor, z dawna już zapowiadanej przez nowożeńców. Nowożeńcy zaś patrzyli na te harce z minami ludzi, którzy grubo poniewczasie przypomnieli sobie o obecności bab z dziećmi w orszaku. Ves uświadomiła sobie niemrawo, że nawet nie dalej jak zeszłej nocy przyobiecała chłopakom, że kto ją przegoni, temu pierwszy taniec. Zaraza. Słowo żołnierza słowem żołnierza, ale trzeba będzie popsuć zabawę.  
– Ej tam! – Lebioda, ustrojony w galowy mundur, wrył swojego dereszka tuż przed nimi, wyszczerzył zęby. – Dratewka, Ves? Coście, zwątpili?  
Nowożeńcy wyjaśnili sprawę. Lebioda machnął ręką.  
– Niepotrzebnie się turbujecie – stwierdził. – Po tym placyku to my tylko tak, dla krotochwili. Przecież wiemy, do chuja Lebiody, że baby z dziećmi... Pojedziemy jak na paradzie, ani cala przed szereg. Pomalutku.

Jakiś czas później dowiedzieli się, że Adieu Pangratt, choć z przyczyn niezależnych nie mógł stawić się na weselu, zostawił na miejscu swój autorytet.  
– Szyk paradny, taka wasza mać! – zarządził przed odjazdem. – Młodych puścić przodem, drużby w pierwszy szereg, wozy środkiem, reszta na flanki! A jak usłyszę, że się który wyłamał, to dziesięć pletni na gołą dupę!

*

I orszak ruszył. Kolorowo, śpiewnie, paradnie. Jaskier pewnie by to ładnie opisał, pomyślała w przelocie Ves. Ale Jaskier nie przyjechał. Zresztą czasu brakło, by się nad tym żalić.

*

Dratewka w momentach szczerego zachwytu miał zwykle ochotę albo kląć, albo się modlić. Teraz zaś, popatrując na jadącą obok Ves – przegiętą wdzięcznie w siodle, w błyskotkach, wstążkach i z piersią podniesioną przez gorset – całkiem niechcący bluźnił gorzej niż Lebioda.

*

To wszystko było cudowne, Aidan, orszak, śpiewy i świątynia, i raz jeszcze Aidan, przysięga, ręce splecione nad ogniem, wszystko tak piękne, że aż zdejmował lęk. Tak w szerszej perspektywie. W węższej Ves musiała uznać za najcudowniejszy ten moment, gdy mogła wreszcie przestać odgniatać sobie rzyć na cholernym damskim siodle.

*

Wesele zaczęło się późnym popołudniem, w godzinie przed roznieceniem ognisk, świetlistej, złocistej, zapalającej się bursztynowymi blaskami w każdej cynowej łyżce, szklanym paciorku czy blaszce przy końskiej uprzęży. Na polanie wszystko czekało: wspólne nakrycie na młodą parę, stoły w podkowę na gości, grajkowie na ucztę, drewno na ogień, namioty na noc. Goście ustawili się w krąg, młodzi przetańczyli dookoła, od lewej do prawej, jak kazał obyczaj. Temerski. Ludzie cudowali tylko trochę i tylko cywile.  
W drodze do stołów Lyr zbliżył się do Aidana z wyrazem uroczystej powagi na twarzy.  
– Uważaj teraz, Dratewka – powiedział – co ci powie człowiek z dawna żonaty. Jak już siądziecie przy stole…

*

– … miej baczenie, by tobie ostatni kęs przypadł, dziecinko – mówiła babka staruszka, zamykając dłoń Ves w swoich kruchych dłoniach. – Bo komu ostatni kęs w misie, u tego ninie w domu posłuchanie.  
– E, co też babcia – żachnął się Aidan – za bajki opowiada…  
– Kondotier ma nad sobą tylko dukat złoty – potwierdził lojalnie Lebioda.  
– Gadaj za siebie – prychnął Lyr.  
Kay wziął stronę Aidana. Babski zabobon, stwierdził, i kto widział w ogóle kłaść porządek w domu na jakimś klusku czy skwarku. Babcia odcięła się natychmiast.  
– Spróbujcie, złociutkie – nakłaniała – przez tydzień dawać takiemu ino zimne kluski i chleb spalony, to zobaczycie, czym stoją rządy.  
Po czym, ku uciesze zarówno panien, jak i mężatek, zaczęła roztrząsać kolejne sposoby trzymania mężów na wodzy. Dyskusja od słowa do słowa zeszła do alkowy i, jako że sporo kompanów wyszukało sobie osoby towarzyszące w okolicznych zamtuzach, przez czas jakiś tam pozostała (acz w sposób zawoalowany, bo godzina była wczesna i dzieci słuchały). Potem przeszła do apteczki, czyli afrodyzjaków. Zapytano o zdanie Flaviusa. Flavius się uchylił, stwierdzając, że w wojsku na afrodyzjaki zapotrzebowanie jest nikłe, wobec czego on, wojskowy felczer, się na nich nie wyznaje. Jego towarzyszki, bujne brunetki przezwane kwieciście Malwą i Fiołką, zachichotały; trudno orzec, twierdząco czy przecząco. Tym sposobem rozmowa przetoczyła się do jurnych koszar, potem na pola bitwy, gdzie Czarnych walnie wydupczono, i wreszcie, nieuniknionym pędem rozmów przy kielichu, zeszła na politykę. Na Cintrę, konkretniej.  
– Poetyczni są – orzekła Ves, uznana przez towarzystwo za znawczynię tematu. – Siedzą, płaczą, że im się królowa kurwi, ale rebelii nie zrobią, bo zielone oczęta po babce. Może im zresztą dobrze pod Emhyrem, tylko się wstydzą przyznać.  
– Będą musieli ruszyć dupy – zauważył Aidan – bo ten nowy jarl ze Skellige, jak mu tam… Born?  
– Bjorn Crachsson – poprawił Hjalmar zwany Dzieciątkiem, beniaminek Wolnej Kompanii.  
– No więc ten ich Crachsson stwierdził podobno, że chędoży oczęta, Lwiątka i w ogóle sentymenty ojca. Zerwał z Cintrą, ale na dobre.  
– To się pospieszył – zakpił Kay. – Przecież wyspiarze się odcięli już hoho i jeszcze dawniej.  
– Ale dopiero za Crachssona ich piraci zaczęli najeżdżać cintryjskie wybrzeże. Będzie ruchawka na morzu, tak myślę.  
– A ty, Dzieciątko? – zainteresowała się Ves. – Co myślisz?  
– Ja się modlę – burknął Dzieciątko – by Adieu w to nie poszedł. Bo jak wejdę na pokład, będę mógł ich najwyżej zarzygać.

*

Powszechnie wiadomo, że kondotier z królami w aliansach nie bywa, żadnych sztandarów nie całuje i tylko u dukata służy za ordynansa. Lyr nigdy się z tym nie kłócił, Pieśń Wolnej Kompanii śpiewał z przekonaniem, generalnie: zajedno mu było, czy jego rodzina mieszka w Aedirn czy Kaedwen, byle by się dobrze czuli. Mimo to zawsze, ale to zawsze na wspomnienie wojen Demawenda z Henseltem odzywało się w nim oburzenie iście patriotyczne.  
– Kutwa chędożony! – ryknął, z pluskiem uderzając pucharkiem o stół. – Bohaterami spod Brenny, kurwa, nazywał, fachowcami, a jak przyszło do targów, to co dawał? Po półgroszku i orderze! Co miałem, medal babie wysłać? Honorami dzieciaki nakarmić?!  
– No cóż – odrzekł spokojnie Flavius. Usunął swój pucharek z zasięgu lyrowej ręki. – Na resztę Aedirn ta obietnica podziałała, tamtejsi panowie, jak słyszałem, stawiali się pod Vergen na wyścigi.  
– I pięknie na tym, kurwa, wyszli. Ordery pośmiertne, a nadań żadnych, że niby nie rodziny wojowały. Dobrze, żeśmy przedtem pokazali Demawendowi wała, bo byśmy się tylko darmo popalili.  
– I tak się, do chuja Lebiody, popaliliśmy – nachmurzył się znienacka Lebioda. – Ale Radowid przynajmniej zapłacił.

*

Bęben kołatał prędko, coraz prędzej, takt wybijał się ponad zawodzenie skrzypek i dźwięczne brzękanie liry. Muzykanci huknęli ochoczo, gdy pomarańczowe od żaru drwa zapadły się, krzesząc w górę snop iskier.  
– Belleteyn!  
Ręka Ves była mała, twarda i gorąca, kiedy trzymało się ją w uścisku. Cień od wianka tańczył na twarzy, zęby, podświetlone niedalekim ogniem, wydawały się półprzezroczyste. O kurwa, pomyślał nabożnie Dratewka. O kurwa.  
– To co – zaśmiał się – na trzy?  
Po czym obrócili się twarzami do ogniska, spleceni dłońmi, wzięli głęboki, raz, dwa, trzy i w skok, jazda, razem przez ogień! Trzasnęły iskry, trzasnęły oklaski, Ves śmiała się, aż grały korale na jej piersiach. Nie zdążyła nawet złapać oddechu, gdy Dratewka porwał ją na ręce, obrócił się. Zrobił kilka kroków w tył.  
– Co… – wychichotała Ves, próbując złapać oddech. Objęła go ramionami za szyję, miękka, zgrzana. Leciutka. Powinno się udać.  
– Na drugą nóżkę!  
– Czekaj, ty chcesz…  
– Leciutka jesteś! Damy radę!  
W tym momencie nad muzykę i śmiechy wybił się rozochocony głos Lebiody:  
– Komu ogień jaja sparzy, tego Prorok będzie darzył!  
Obeszło się, na szczęście, bez łaski Proroka. A i paradne buty nie ucierpiały zanadto, ponieważ Flavius, widząc, co się święci, kopnął się przewidująco po wiadro wody i ustawił z nim nieopodal. Druhowie walili Dratewkę po plecach, Ves śmiała się, korale grały, grało światło na zębach i koralach. Buty chlupotały, ale do diabła z tym, prędko wyschną.  
– Belleteyn!  
– Żywiej, muzykanci!  
Hjalmar Dzieciątko wyczyn Dratewki powtórzył, porywając w mocarne ramiona Fiołkę. Towarzystwo z Pasów, nie chcąc pozostać w tyle za Wolną Kompanią, jęło również chwytać żony, siostry i przypadkowe niewiasty. Tutaj połowa klanu Barthelów wzięła sobie za punkt honoru dowiedzenie wojakom, że i zwykłym obywatelom nie zbywa na kawalerskiej fantazji. Kay przymierzał się już do skoku ze swoją Lorettą, ktoś inny unosił od stołu babcię.  
Flavius pomknął bezzwłocznie ku namiotom, ani chybi po swoją lekarską torbę. Na odchodnym zaś posłał Dratewce spojrzenie. Wielce wymowne.

*

Porządek uczty już dawno poszedł w rozsypkę. Część towarzystwa pląsała, część spacerowała po polanie, część porozsiadała się, gdzie komu wygodnie. Nowożeńcy w trakcie obchodu wokół stołu zastali Horna z Pasów otoczonego przez dzieciarnię, babcię śpiewającą „Oj, chmielu, chmielu” z chórkiem kurtyzan oraz Lyra w towarzystwie biesiadników, których ani pan, ani panna młoda nie umieli zidentyfikować. Jaskra nadal nie było.  
– Pies go jebał – stwierdziła pogodnie Ves, zanim zniknęła, porwana do tańca przez wuja Einara. Dratewka zaśmiał się, sam nie wiedział z czego, i siadł przy krańcowym stole, gdzie pił Kay w towarzystwie Malwy, Flaviusa i, o dziwo, Lebiody. Brat na jego widok wzniósł pucharek, towarzystwo poszło za przykładem.  
– Powiedz mi, Aidan – zagadnął Kay, kiedy już spełnili toast. – Czemu wszyscy wołają na ciebie Dratewka?  
– A, to jeszcze z rekruta… Bo kamasze umiem naprawiać.  
Kay odłożył ogryzane właśnie żeberko, wytarł ręce z wyrazem zawodowego zainteresowania.  
– Masz gdzieś te naprawione kamasze?  
– Co, tutaj? Na weselisku? E, Kajtek…  
– Mogą się znaleźć – powiedział Flavius. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, naprawiałeś buty całej brygadzie.  
– Bo te przydziałowe to straszne gówno było.  
– Za półgrosik i order? – zapytał z dobrodusznym uśmiechem Kay.  
– Za przysługi – Lebioda wykrzywił się błazeńsko. – Te, Dratewka, ponoć zajazd chcesz zakładać? A odbębniłeś ty kiedy sam swój dyżur w kuchni?  
– A musiałeś kiedy latać do gaciowego po nowe buty?  
– Gaciowi to kurwy – wtrącił Horn, dołączając znienacka do rozmowy. – Znaczy bez urazy, Malwa… Ale kurwy. Kurwie syny. Wydadzą ci szmatę i kawał blachy, co ledwo się kupy trzyma, a potem wciry dają, jakbyś złoty, kurwa, pancerz Sambuka im potrzaskał.  
– Całkiem jak nasza bajzelmama! – zaśmiała się Malwa. – A przy okazji to dzięki raz jeszcze, żołnierzyku, że mi wczoraj tę ciżemkę zaszyłeś, bo by mi Madame łeb urwała.  
– Pokaż – zażądał Kay. Malwa wstała, zakasała spódnicę i postawiła na stole zgrabną nóżkę w różowej ciżemce. Towarzystwo poddało nóżkę dokładnym oględzinom.  
– Krzywo – ocenił Kay. – W miesiąc ci się rozejdzie.

*

Ves tańczyła. Powoli i dla odpoczynku z siwymi jak gołąbki wujami, w kółko z dzieciarnią, żwawo z Aidanem, ledwo dotykając stopami ziemi z Dzieciątkiem, pod ramię i dokoła z Lebiodą, Hornem, Lyrem, i w korowodzie, i znów przytulona do Aidana, gdy przechodzili schyleni pod wzniesionymi rękami innych tancerzy. Kurzu na polanie, mimo wydeptywania trawy mrowiem tańczących nóg, prawie nie było, czerwone trzewiczki nadal jaśniały tak, że Ves nie miała pojęcia: odbijają światła ognisk czy same już się zajęły od tego tańcowania?  
– Zdrowie młodych!  
– Belleteyn!  
– Kogóż ja widzę!? – zabrzmiało nagle tuż nad jej uchem. – Czy to Majowa Królowa przyszła między ludzi?  
Ves odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
– Jaskier! – zawołała, mile zaskoczona i niepomna już psem jebania. Jaskier, strojny w chabrowy kaftan i koszulę z koronkowym żabotem, skłonił się przed nią dwornie. Cmoknął galanteryjnie w wierzch dłoni.  
– Winszuję – powiedział wesoło, przyglądając się jej z odległości wyciągniętej ręki. – Jako mężczyzna żałuję i zazdrośnie wzdycham, jako przyjaciel cieszę się i gratuluję z całego serca. Psiakrew, Ves, miłość ci służy, wyglądasz jak sama wiosna. Pozwolisz się pocałować? Sprawdzimy, czy da się jeszcze bardziej wypięknieć.  
– Pozwalam – zgodziła się łaskawie panna młoda. Przyjęła całusa w policzek, ruchem ręki przyzwała męża, wycinającego właśnie tęgie hołubce w parze ze szwagierką. Aidan podszedł, zgrzany, zarumieniony od tańca, z roześmianym wzrokiem i włosami zmierzwionymi jak po bitwie. Nastąpiła wymiana imion, ukłonów i podziękowań, już to za przybycie, już to za zaproszenie, po czym państwo Barthelowie społem podprowadzili nowoprzybyłego do stołu.  
– Poeta – powtórzył Aidan, wręczając Jaskrowi stągiewkę piwa. – Od piosenek o Marchołcie może? Zawsze je z chłopakami lubiliśmy.  
Jaskier, który właśnie popijał piwo, błysnął tylko oczami. Groźnie jakby. I jakby cokolwiek poczerwieniał, ale może to tylko światło ognisk. Głos miał w końcu spokojny.  
– Niestety – powiedział. – Pomyłka, miły gospodarzu. Do pisania rzeczy rangi Marchołta jeszcze nie sięgnąłem. To jak będzie, Ves? – dodał żywiej, odstawiając stągiewkę i zacierając ręce. – Ofiarujesz jeden taniec biednemu poecie?

*

A gdy już skończone boje  
Wodzi Milka dziecię swoje  
Na kurhanik w polu świeży  
Gdzie tatusiów szwadron leży!

– Co to jest szwadron? – chciał wiedzieć Yonec, który zaplątał się był w pobliże śpiewających i przysłuchiwał już od chwil paru. Jak to zwykle z dziećmi na popijawach bywa, został przez biesiadników zignorowany. Większość biesiadników, w każdym razie.  
Lyr obrócił się, jego ciemna twarz złagodniała w uśmiechu.  
– To taki kawałek armii – objaśnił.  
– Aha. – Chwila przerwy na przyswojenie wiadomości. – A co to znaczy jebać?  
– A to już wojskowa tajemnica – wywinął się gładko Lyr – i mnie o to nie pytaj. Wuja też nie – dodał, widząc minę chłopca. – Ani cioci. Ich też tajemnica obowiązuje.  
– Ale ja nie będę żołnierzem, tylko szewcem – poskarżył się żałośnie Yonec. – Bo mam same siostry!  
– Dużo ich masz?  
– Trzy.  
– A ile ci lat, kawalerze?  
– Osiem i pół – pochwalił się kawaler.  
– No, no…  
– Yonec – odezwał się karcąco Kay, wyrastając znienacka nad chłopcem. – Nie przeszkadzaj panom!  
– Ale tam – zaśmiał się Lyr. – Nie kłopoczcie się. Nie przeszkadza. Też mam dzieciaki – wyjawił w przypływie alkoholowej rozlewności. – Od Yule pędraków nie widziałem… A mojej najmłodszej – zwrócił się znienacka do Yoneca – właśnie tyle lat, co tobie.  
– Dużo ich macie? – zapytał Kay tonem uprzejmym.  
– Trójkę – uśmiechnął się najemnik. – Z czego dwa już starsze. I czarne jak ja.  
– I gdzie?  
– W Bairre. Znaczy, w Aedirn.  
Kay pokiwał głową w zadumie.  
– Proszę, proszę… I od grudnia nie widzieliście? Być nie może…

*

Ognie strzelały wysoko, księżyc stał na niebie, krągły i bielutki jak świeży ser. Noc, wychodziło, była jeszcze młoda. Zresztą dawało się to nawet poznać po kondycji tańczących: mało kto się gubił lub przewracał, choć figurę wykonywano trudną, z dwoma korowodami tańczącymi w różnych kierunkach, splatającymi się ze sobą na parę taktów, z wyklaskiwaniem rytmu i znów zmianą kierunku co czas jakiś. Raz-dwa-trzy, obrót! Raz-dwa-trzy, klaśnięcie, i w drugą stronę!  
– Ale naprawdę! – zawołał Jaskier do Ves, kiedy mijali się w pląsach. – Twój pan mąż ma lepsze oko do kobiet niż do poezji!  
– Nie po to go mam! – odwrzasnęła Ves. – By mi poezję czytał!  
Korowód tupnął, klasnął i zmienił kierunek, nim Jaskier zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
– Ves! – zawołał z kolei jej niepoetyczny mąż.  
– Co!?  
– Co zrobimy z kolczugami!?  
– Bo tak, to wszystko załatwione – zastanawiał się nadal, gdy z resztą towarzystwa padli, zziajani, na ławy i wychylili pierwszą kwartę jabłecznika. – Miecze zostawiamy, pancerze sprzedaliśmy, hełm oddałem Lebiodzie… Ale kolczugi? Co z nimi zrobić?  
– Na łyżki se przetopcie – poradził ktoś. – Łyżka twarda być nie musi, a się wam zdadzą.  
– Żelazne łyżki w karczmie? – zaprotestowano z drugiej strony.  
– A czemu nie?  
– Ludzie rozkradną – wyjaśnił wszystkowiedzący Jaskier.  
– Na wsi ludzie uczciwsi.  
– Juści prawda – mruknął Flavius, tak cicho, że bodaj tylko Ves usłyszała. – Ino casem się w rachunkach mylom.

*

W rozsypkę poszedł porządek nie tylko uczty, ale i stołów: jeden, postawiony sztorcem, oparty o majowy słup i wymalowany śmietaną posłużył za cel w zawodach nożowników. Inny się przewrócił w trakcie drobnej zwady między Pasami a Kompanią. Kolejny, uprzątnięty i odsunięty, posłużył za podium do tańca, na którym pląsały wdzięcznie Malwa i Fiołka, dowodząc, że jeśli Flavius udawał się już do burdelu, to do burdelu kulturalnego.  
Przy jeszcze innym zaś Dzieciątko uczył się gier kontynentalnych. Wyzwania były bardzo proste: wyznaczają ci rzecz do zrobienia, w razie odmowy bądź porażki wypijasz kielicha.  
– To chyba oszu… szustwo – wymamrotał wyspiarz po pierwszej serii karnych kolejek. Jego kompania, złożona z dwóch (w porywach do czterech) chłopaków z Pasów i trzech (w porywach do sześciu) kuzynów Dratewki, zaprotestowała gwałtownie.  
– Co: oszustwo!? Gdzie oszustwo!? Wykonałeś zadanie? Nie! Więc słusznie pijesz!  
– Ale ssskąd jeżyny w maju?  
– Na dworach to i zimą mają.  
– Ale tu nie dwór – tłumaczył sobie i światu Dzieciątko, wspierając głowę na mocarnej pięści. – Magów nie mamy…  
Kompania się obruszyła.  
– A co, tylko magom wolno grać?  
– Te, Jalmar, nie wykręcaj się!  
– Na pohybel czarownikom!  
– Chlup w ten rudy dziób!

*

Przy drugim końcu stołu zdążył od słowa do słowa nastąpić bruderszaft między Kayem a Lyrem. Po butelce wiśniówki i wspólnym rozprawieniu się z pieczoną gęsią Lyr jął nawet, gestykulując nożem, wyjaśniać nowemu druhowi tajnie życia najemnika. Łgarstwem, dowodził, są pogłoski o niestałości kondotierów, ponieważ taka umowa ma tyle obwarowań, że w razie złamania człowiek przez sto lat by się procesował, a przez dwieście wypłacał. Czyli nagła zmiana frontu jest nieopłacalna. Martwych kamratów się nie porzuca bez pogrzebu; po prostu obowiązuje zasada, by nie rzucać się na ratunek trupom, a skupić na uniesieniu głowy swojej i pozostałych, zwłaszcza rannych. Między bajki należało też włożyć historie o zarzynaniu własnych kompanów dla korzystniejszego podziału wypłaty. Podobnie pogłoskę, jakoby Wolna Kompania nosiła zamiast sztandaru drąg z trzema ludzkimi czaszkami.  
– To nie ludzkie przecież – tłumaczył Lyr. – Znaczy, nie wszystkie trzy. Jest ludzka, krasnoludzka i elfia, że niby bijemy dla każdego. Albo każdego bijemy. Zależy, z której strony patrzeć.

*

W jeszcze innym zakątku polany zawiązywała się przyjaźń między ludźmi kultury. Flavius, pokazało się, znał i cenił poezję Jaskra. Jaskier, pokazało się, również znał i cenił dziewczęta od Madame Amarylis. Fakt, że obaj ukończyli Oxenfurt, tylko poczucie braterstwa przypieczętował.  
– Gadali we wsi – wspominał rzewnie felczer, oparty o ramię poety – ze się matuli we łbie przewróciło od tej słuzby we dworze, ze cuduje i paniom zgrywa, a to się, prosę, ojcu na marach spomniało, ze ma we wsi bębna. I testamentem kazał przyhołubić, na nauki posłać, nazwisko wymyślić… Ale kmiecy syn to kmiecy syn. Przez cały kurs się nie mogłem uwolnić od tego kmiecego syna.  
– A wiesz, Flavius, że to nawet słychać?  
– Popełniam błędy? – przeraził się Flavius.  
– Wręcz przeciwnie – pospieszył z zapewnieniem poeta. – Ale właśnie po takiej perfekcyjnej mowie, nie uwłaczając oczywiście nikomu, można zazwyczaj rozpoznać człowieka z nizin. Taki Roche, by daleko nie szukać…  
Felczer wyprostował się szybko.  
– W wojsku nie ma świętych – przerwał. – Ale do Roche’a mnie nie porównuj. Uprzejmie proszę.

*

– Ves, widziałaś Lebiodę?  
Ves spojrzała na Aidana spod gałązek bylicy i serdecznika; po kilku godzinach harców wianek zaczynał jej ciążyć, drażnić spoconą skórę, a bez drużbów pozbyć się go nie sposób.  
– Nie – odpowiedziała, bawiąc się końcem jedwabnej wstążki. – Sprawdzałeś w namiotach? A skoro o tym mowa, widziałeś Horna?  
– Zaraza… – mruknął Aidan. – Znaczy tak, sprawdziłem, i nie, nie widziałem. Dzieciątko też wcięło.  
Ves odchyliła się nieco do tyłu, popatrzyła w niebo, na żeglujący już ku horyzontowi księżyc. Przytrzymała dłonią wianek, bo zdało się jej, że zaczął zjeżdżać.  
– Zaraza – zgodziła się.

*

Drużbów było czterech, po dwóch z obu formacji: Dzieciątko i Lebioda z Wolnej Kompanii, Horn i Przegrzybek z Pasów. Pierwszego odnaleziono pod stołem, śpiącego zaiste jak dzieciątko, z rozanieloną miną i policzkiem opartym o złożone ręce; po kilku nieudanych próbach obudzenia zastąpiono go wreszcie małym, dziobatym i odpornym na alkohol Tamlinem, też druhem z Kompanii. Lebiody od czasu awantury z Hornem nie widziano. Jego adwersarza zresztą też nie.  
– Pewnie poszli gdzieś tłuc się dalej – stwierdził Przegrzybek. – W gaju czy za namiotami.  
– Kulturnie – dodał Tamlin. – Więcej statków nie pobiją.  
– A idźcie w cholerę z taką kulturą – zirytowała się Ves. Niecierpliwym ruchem poprawiła wianek. - Świt za chwilę, wianek mi się osypuje, a na miejscu wszyscy albo żonaci, albo pod stołami. Jak mamy teraz robić odwieńce, a?  
– Wcale – Przegrzybek wzruszył ramionami. – Namiot masz tam, a drużbowie do chędożenia wam niepotrzebni.  
– Kopnij się do gaju, co? – rzucił Aidan, uprzedzając wściekłą replikę żony. – I popatrz za nimi. Ja idę za namioty.  
– Chędożę to! – fuknęła Ves.  
– Tak bez odwieńców? – Drużbowie zarechotali, schylili się jednak obaj po głownie z ogniska. Ves została sama. I kiedy tak spojrzała na światełka migające pod lasem, zaczęło jej się robić głupio. Czy to chłopaków wina, że drużbowie zniknęli? Sama powinna iść szukać, tak w ogóle. Jej ślub.  
Ale chłopaki wykpią, jak teraz za nimi poleci. Albo potraktują jak jakąś królewnę czy babę w ciąży, idź, sukienkę sobie zedrzesz, idź, odpocznij, my znajdziemy. Co mogłoby być miłe, ale będzie jeszcze gorsze.  
– Skrewiłaś – mruknęła do siebie Ves. Zerknęła w stronę namiotu, specjalnie dla nich, stojącego na uboczu, by mieli spokój, i z girlandami kwiatów u wejścia. Poszłaby chętnie, czemu nie? Belleteyn, magiczna noc. Samo powietrze działało jak eliksir na chęć. I chętnie zdjęłaby wianek, przyciasne trzewiczki, gorset i korale, i zdążyli się z Aidanem pościskać trochę w tańcu, ciekawe uczucie, dotykać mięśni albo blizn przez cienką paradną koszulę. Belleteyn.  
A zresztą naprawdę była już zmęczona. Usiadła więc. Trochę na uboczu, dalej od świateł, gdzie zawiewało chłodnym zapachem lasu, ciepłym koni i rześkim przedświtu. Usiadła, tak wypadło, obok Kaya. Szwagra, poprawiła się w myślach. Szwagier, niedawno jeszcze pijący z Lyrem – z czego się nawet z Aidanem ucieszyli – siedział pochylony, splatając ręce przed sobą i patrzył odległym wzrokiem na ognie.  
– Co jest, Kay? Przepiłeś Lyra?  
Kay wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie znam go – powiedział. – Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę. A powiedział mi o tej waszej wojaczce więcej niż rodzony brat.  
– Hooorn! – huczało między drzewami, rozświetlało pnie krótkimi, czerwonymi refleksami. – Lebioooda! Chędożyta się czy jak!?  
Zaraza, pomyślała Ves.

*

Nie lubiła swojego szwagra. Próbowała, Kompania jej świadkiem. Rozmawiała, chwaląc dzieci i popytując o interesy. Przetańczyła z nim jedną piosenkę, wypiła po pucharku wina. Uśmiechała się, kiedy przyjmowała od niego zwyczajowe życzenia i komplementy. A Kay zawsze, ale to zawsze wahał się sekundę, zanim coś powiedział. Kiedy w pobliżu była Loretta albo któreś z dzieci, stawał przed nimi nieznacznie, jakby bezwiednie, zasłaniając częściowo. W tańcu był sztywny i niezgrabny, ledwie jej dotykał.  
Reagował, tak właściwie, jak większość cywili, kiedyś, za niebieskich czasów. Ale teraz Ves też była przecież w cywilu. I, do kurwy nędzy, była przecież miła. Co mu zresztą, na fali zmęczenia pewnie i tej odrobiny wina, wypomniała. Kay słuchał, patrząc na nią jak te ognie, dziwnym, odległym wzrokiem.  
– Boję się ciebie – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie dziwota. Ile się znamy, tydzień? Aidana znam od kołyski. I jego też się boję, jak wraca i nic nie gada, tylko rusza ramionami. Albo…  
– Od kołyski znasz – przerwała gniewnie Ves – a nie wiesz, że Aidan gadać nie lubi, gdy go weźmie? Że jak mu się czasem przypomni, to nawet siebie znieść nie może, co dopiero… Znasz go, to czemu każesz gadać, jak jemu potrzebna cisza?  
Kay patrzył na nią, jasny był, barczysty, światło ognisk tańczyło mu na twarzy i ramionach, modry kaftan w półmroku zdawał się szary, zgrzebny. Kay mógł być całkiem podobny do Aidana.  
Wcale nie był podobny.  
– Znam go, więc pamiętam, że kiedyś gadał – powiedział teraz, cicho, głucho. – Jak na przepustkę wychodził, to opowiadał o koszarach, dowódcy, żarciu i kumplach z bloku. A potem pojechał na wojnę i przestał. My go pytamy, a ten tylko rusza ramionami, mówi, żeby dać mu spokój. Albo się uśmiecha jak do dziecka i mówi, że nic, że normalna rzecz, nuda i babranie, a później się zagapia na coś, piec w kuchni czy sznur z praniem, jakby ojca nieboszczyka zobaczył. Albo o jakimś chłopku opowie, co go na pół rozerżnęli, i się znowu śmieje, i macha ręką, jak go zapytam, co tu, kurwa, jest śmieszne. A potem idzie do was, do mundurowych. A wy się już nic, tylko śmiejecie.  
– A co, płakać mamy? – burknęła Ves. – Mało się nażremy strachu na froncie, mamy jeszcze po domach rozpamiętywać? Lyr też swoim dzieciakom nie opowiada o wojnie. Ani Flavius matce. Tego się, kurwa, nieraz nawet opowiedzieć nie da, choćbyś i chciał. Z tego tylko flaki wychodzą, jak mówisz.  
Kay nie słuchał. A jeśli nawet słuchał, to zignorował.  
– Myślałem sobie nawet, że już brata nie mam – powiedział. – Bo co to za brat, z którym gadać nie ma o czym, którego się, bywa, parę lat nie widzi i który tylko od święta skreśli, że żyje? Co jak wróci, to w koszarach śpi? Obcy, nie brat. A potem, pod Vergen, to pewnie wiesz, w oddziale Molli było dwóch Barthelów. Ten drugi, jak mu…  
– Lawdbor – podpowiedziała machinalnie. Jak mi wtedy hełm prysnął na łbie, powiedział kiedyś Aidan, całkiem znienacka, chyba się wtedy zresztą pochlali. Jak mi prysnął hełm, to mnie Lawdbor z Lebiodą znieśli na tyły.  
– Spalił się – pokiwał głową Kay. – O tej kopalni było głośno, więc usłyszeliśmy prędko. Że się spalili, że dziewięciu zostało, że jakiś Barthel, jeden z dwóch. Nie wiadomo, który. I znowu, kurwa, był strach, ale…  
– Tatko się modlił – wtrącił dziecinny głos. Spojrzeli jednocześnie w tamtym kierunku.  
Yonec siedział na ziemi, w koszulinie, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i ważną miną.  
– W świątyni – dodał wyjaśniająco. – I płakał.  
– Loretta! – Kay odwrócił się na ławie. – Dzieciaki połóż! Na świt się już ma, zaraza!  
– I powiedz, czy to parszywe nie jest? – zapytał po chwili, najwyraźniej uznając poprzednią scenę za niebyłą. – Że zawsze strach?  
– Parszywe – przyznała Ves. Cywil czy nie, tutaj akurat miał rację.

*

Horn i Lebioda się znaleźli. Za namiotami, przy koniach, gdzie, obiwszy sobie uprzednio mordy – podobno o fajkę, choć mówiono też, że o Temerię – siedzieli społem na ziemi, obejmując się i przyrzekając sobie wzajem dozgonną przyjaźń. Dratewka takich przyjaźni widział tej nocy z tuzin, przerwał więc scenę bez ceregieli.  
– Ruszać dupy, kompania – powiedział, podnosząc obu birbantów za kołnierze. – Bo mi już do namiotu spieszno.  
– To idź – prychnął Lebioda. Splunął. – Cywilne, kurwa, ceregiele…  
– Temerskie – poprawił Horn tonem znawcy. – Nasze baby, rozumiecie, lubią przedłużać. Że niby po długim czekaniu przyjemność większa.  
– I co, większa?  
– Gdzie tam.

*

Loretta położyła dzieci już dawno temu, mniej więcej wtedy, gdy przyjaciele pana młodego zaczęli rzucać nożami. Teraz położyła Yoneka po raz wtóry. Posiedziała przy nim dłuższą chwilę, by się znowu nie wymknął, jak zwykle trochę poobiecywała, co będzie, gdy synek grzecznie zaśnie, i trochę pogroziła tym, co być może, jeśli będzie wchodził w zajęcia dorosłych. Potem poszła zajrzeć do dziewczynek, gdzie znów zabawiła trochę.  
Innymi słowy, Loretta przegapiła rozmowę między mężem a szwagierką; kiedy wyszła spomiędzy namiotów, Veska już wstawała, odchodziła do tańca. Odwrócona plecami, więc nie było widać jej twarzy. Kay za to tkwił dalej na miejscu i z jego miny Loretta wyczytała niechybnie, że narobił głupot. Podeszła więc. Zadała pytanie. Kay się nadąsał, więc zadała następne. Odpowiedział, potem zaś opowiedział. Loretta, wysłuchawszy, zakazała mu więcej chlać. Kay, jak zwykle, stanął okoniem. Nastąpiła krótka, gwałtowna rozmowa, po której Loretta wstała, zastrzegając na odchodnym, że pijanego wieprza nie wpuści do łóżka, i poszła naprawiać, co ten dureń napsuł.  
Zanim jednak przystąpiła do naprawiania, wypiła pucharek wina. Mały. Na nerwy. W końcu szła, do cholery, zaczepiać pannę młodą wytatuowaną z góry na dół i rzucającą nożami. Taką, co przesiadywała z pijanym żołnierstwem i śmiała się, gdy rozmowa zeszła na jakąś pacyfikację czy inne wieszania. Szwagierkę, niech to diabli, która…  
Która miała młodziutką, dziecinną buzię i nikogo prócz żołdactwa na własnym weselu. Naprawdę nikogo więcej. A na widok Loretty uśmiechnęła się, oferowała drugi pucharek wina. I powiedziała, że u niej, w Temerii, odwieńce inaczej wyglądają, ale tutejszych też czeka jak zbawienia.  
A kiedy Loretta zapytała Ves, czy wie, co następuje po odwieńcach, ta zrobiła minę tak zwyczajnie, po dziewczęcemu zdziwioną, że dało się prawie o nożach i tatuażach zapomnieć. Może nieprawdę o kobietach w wojsku mówili. W każdym razie, jeśli o alkowę chodziło.

*

Ves wysłuchała z powagą pouczenia o tym, że to z początku boli trochę i że nie ma tragedii, gdy się za pierwszym razem nie ma z tego żadnej przyjemności. Kąciki ust jej drgnęły przy informacji, że nie zawsze się da, no, nie dziesięć razy jednej nocy – opanowała się jednak. Jakoś. Na trochę. Bo kiedy Loretta przeszła do opowiadania – ostrożnie, oględnie i nazywając fiuta ptaszkiem – że można też inaczej, ręką albo nawet (nawet!) ustami, powagi nie szło już zachować żadną miarą. Ves gruchnęła śmiechem, tym dzikszym, że długo hamowanym.  
– Kiedy ja to… – wyjąkała po chwili, łapiąc oddech. – Kiedy ja dawno wiem!  
Szwagierka spłonęła rumieńcem.  
– To czemuś nie mówiła?!  
–Tak jakoś… Widziałam, że ci zależy – wyjaśniła Ves, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. Traktowali ją jak normalną pannę młodą, to chciała się zachować jak normalna panna młoda. Szkoda, że nie wyszło, tak właściwie.  
– No tak – powiedziała Loretta po krótkim milczeniu. – To pewnie masz mnie teraz za głupią babę, co? Kwokę domową?  
– Ja bym kiedyś – wyrwało się Ves – dużo dała za to, by być taką kwoką. – I umilkły znowu, obie. Na chwilę. Bo po tej chwili panna młoda zapytała pojednawczo:  
– A skoro już o tym mówimy, to rodzinne u Barthelów, że robią taki hałas?  
Loretta zaś poderwała głowę, uśmiechnęła się. Dmuchnięciem odrzuciła z czoła kasztanowy lok, co jej się wymknął spod czepca.  
– Aaa, to twój też? – odpowiedziała, przechodząc w ton charakterystyczny dla mężatek, obgadujących swoich małżonków. – Gdybyś wiedziała, co ja muszę nieraz robić, żeby dzieciaków nie pobudził…  
– Kneblujesz? – domyśliła się Ves.  
– Własną piersią.  
Obie panie Barthelowe, starsza i młodsza, przesiadły się kawałek, koło misy z cukrzonym tatarakiem i pogawędziły dłuższą chwilę, chrupiąc łakocie, chichocąc jak podlotki i doradzając sobie nawzajem. Pod stołem zaś, w samej koszulinie, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, siedział Yonec, wysysał miód z pieczonego jabłka i również chłonął wiedzę.

*

Wedle redańskiego obyczaju odwieńce wyglądały następująco: goście cofali się pod ściany czy na skraj pola, zostawiając wolną przestrzeń. Na przestrzeni tej stawiano stół albo dwa, ławy, cokolwiek, wokół czego można biegać lub przeskakiwać. Wokoło rozstawiało się czterech drużbów, pośrodku stała panna młoda. Kapela grała, skocznie, prędko, wybijając rytm galopujących kopytek:  
Biegnij sarneczko, biegnij, miła,  
By ciebie liszka nie schwyciła!  
I panna młoda uciekała, wśród pisku i chichotu, przed drużbami, obiegała stół, przeskakiwała ławy, wreszcie umykała między gości (za kim się panna młoda skryje, ten w rok sam stanie na kobiercu), na tyle jednak niezręcznie, by wpaść na każdego drużbę po kolei i dać sobie oberwać po listku z wieńca.  
Ves uciekała. Na poły tanecznie, iście jak sarneczka, furkocząc przesadnie spódnicą i dzwoniąc koralami, wpadła na Lebiodę, wpadła na Tamlina, Horn omal jej wianka nie zdarł do reszty, goście klaskali, ogień trzaskał.  
Oj, nie minęłaś myśliweczka,  
Już ty nie wrócisz do laseczka!  
Zabuczały basy, gdy pan młody wszedł do kręgu miękkim, sprężystym skokiem, przegonił Ves wokół stołu, potem wokół ogniska. I dopadł wreszcie, zdarł pannie młodej wianek z głowy, kwiaty skręciły się w ogniu, wstążka błysnęła i zgasła. Oklaski sypnęły się jak iskry, goście zakrzyknęli ochoczo.  
– Wnyki! Wnyki!  
Nowożeńcy się pocałowali. Mocno, aż w samym ruchu, widzianym z daleka, zabrzmiała sugestia dźwięku. Mieli jasne włosy, oboje, głowa Ves odbijała złociście od granatowego kubraka, gdy mąż porwał ją na ręce, tacy zniknęli w namiocie, złociści, zieloni, czerwoni i niebiescy, przemknęli pod girlandami barwni jak malowana tęcza.  
– Vesna… Wiosna… – mamrotał Jaskier, przypatrując się scenie roziskrzonym wzrokiem. – Wiosenna, promienna…  
– Będziesz sonet pisać – zaciekawił się Flavius – czy oktawę?  
– Napiszę… – zaczął Jaskier, zaraz jednak urwał, jakby niezdecydowany. Potem znów się rozjaśnił, z lubością zatoczył krąg ręką. – Kiedyś wszystko to napiszę.

*

Zabawa trwała jeszcze, gdy w namiocie nowożeńców poszarzało, pojaśniało obietnicą świtu. Ktoś – chyba Lebioda – zakrzyczał, ktoś inny – może Lyr – odpowiedział. Ktoś brzęczał nieskładnie na lirze. Coś trzasnęło, może pijana głowa o blat stołu. Z lewej strony, od obozowiska, dobiegł wysoki, świdrujący śmieszek kobiecy. Z prawej, od gaju, nie mniej wysoko i świdrująco odpowiedziały ptaki.  
– Zostaw – mruknęła Ves, czując, jak dłoń męża po raz kolejny wślizguje się jej między uda. – Wstajemy za parę godzin…  
– Odeśpimy później – mruknął Aidan, oddech parzył, wąs połaskotał w szyję, w ucho, w obojczyk. Nastąpiła krótka szamotanina, potrzebna tylko do tego, by móc skapitulować.  
Na dworze stopniowo cichło, w namiocie coraz bardziej jaśniało. Ves przeciągnęła się, rozleniwiona, niedbale zarzuciła pierzynę na siebie i męża. Odrobinę. Gorąco przecież było. Ale, zaraza, miło czasem poleżeć w miękkim, choćby to miękkie zajmowało większość polowego łoża.  
– Spać – mruknęła Ves, przymykając oczy. – Bo po południu już w drogę.  
– W Dolinę Pontaru – zgodził się sennie Aidan. – Do domku. Do cywila. A wiesz, Lebioda mówił mi, że po Vergen tam łażą duchy. Strachy jakieś…  
Świtało. Belleteyn, magiczna noc, już się kończyło. Mimo to Ves sięgnęła, tak na wszelki wypadek, zastukała trzy razy w ramę łóżka.  
– Nie przywołuj.


End file.
